Simirror
|ability = Mirror |category = Regular Enemy, Helper |helper icon = |point value = 500 |notes = 20 HP }} Simirror is an enemy that appears in Kirby Super Star and its remake. They are garbed in flowing green robes and wear white wizard hats with stars on them. They wield powerful wands which can be utilized to attack with mirror-like magic. They give Kirby the Mirror ability when inhaled and swallowed. They are unique in the fact that they are the only source of the Mirror ability (aside from Copy Essences and Copy Essence Deluxes); Kirby is unable to get it from another enemy or boss. Simirrors are also the Helpers for the Mirror ability. As Helpers, these wizardly allies always wear red robes with a light brown hat and can do virtually anything Mirror Kirby can. Games ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Simirror serves as both an enemy and a helper in these games. It wanders around waiting for Kirby to approach, and then unleashes a barrage of glassy magic at him when he steps into its range. If the player fires a projectile at this shield-like mirror (such as Cutter Kirby's boomerang), it will be reflected off and inflict damage. Also, Simirror will occasionally clone itself and warp around the stage using its magic. If it is not defeated after the first hit from Kirby, its body flickers away before quickly reappearing behind the pink puff. If the enemy reappears inside a wall, it is defeated. As stated above, Simirror gives the Mirror ability in this game. It can also perform Mirror Cut underwater. In Helper to Hero, Simirror is playable. This version of Simirror features a green robe, much like the enemy version, but has the same brown hat that the helper version wears. They can shield themselves in a rainbow-colored bubble to protect themselves, much like Mirror Kirby can. Mirror Kirby's Mirror Body lasts slightly longer than Simirror's does. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot Simirror appears in this game, where it again provides the Mirror abillity when inhaled and swallowed. Etymology Simirror's name is a portmanteau of ''similar and mirror. Its name may also relate to symmetry. Trivia *The shadowy faces, hats, staves, and robes of Simirrors, as well as their status as wizards, are reminiscent of the Black Mages of Final Fantasy fame. In addition, their design may have been the basis for Wiz, a large, seemingly faceless magician clad in red that serves as a boss in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, and Drawcia, the main antagonist of Kirby: Canvas Curse. They all share various design elements such as bright yellowish eyes and wizardly clothing. *In Kirby Super Star and its remake, enemy Simirrors only show their eyes when attacking, while Helper Simirrors always show their eyes. See Also * Wiz * Drawcia Artwork KSS Simirror.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS_Simirror_enemy_artwork.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSSU Simirror small.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' K25th Twitter (77).jpg|artwork from the official Kirby Twitter K25th_Twitter_(193).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter'' Gallery EE Simirror.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (enemy) KSS_Simirror_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) KSS Simirror2.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KSSU Simirror.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (enemy) KSSU_Simirror_Helper.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) KSSU_Simirror_HTH.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) KSSU Simirror Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) KPR_Simirror.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Sprites and Models SimirrorKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (enemy) KSSSimirrorAlt.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KSSSimirror3.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (unused alternate palette) SimirrorhelperKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) Simirror_Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (enemy) KSSU Simirror sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) SimirrorhelperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) SimirrorhelpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) Simirror DAPnFnrUwAA4HhK transparent.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Other Helper Icons SimirroriconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' de:Reflexi es:Espejín fr:Simiroir it:Magospecchio ja:シミラ ru:Симиррор Category:Enemies Category:Helpers Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Mirror Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Mythological characters Category:Helpers in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Helpers in Kirby Super Star